


at least it wasn't wrys, iwa-chan

by Miyukitty



Series: SASOikawa 2017 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Canon Compliant, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, M/M, Nerdiness, Prompt Fill, Sorry Not Sorry, Teenagers, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/pseuds/Miyukitty
Summary: Written for the prompt:Oikawa summons the character Iwaizumi wants in Fire Emblem Heroes.





	at least it wasn't wrys, iwa-chan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume_Sombre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/gifts).



> to play FEH is to know suffering~~~ (✿╹◡╹) nohrian summer banner, rip my wallet

 

The oscillating fan droned a rhythm in the corner, stirring a light breeze through the otherwise stagnant summer air. Oikawa sprawled upside down along the length of Iwaizumi's bed, and kicked his bare legs up against the far wall. He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he tapped at his phone, breezing through monthly quests and collecting his rewards. 

  
  
"I can't believe they launched a surprise second summer banner. I spent all my free orbs on Frederick and Robin," Iwaizumi grumbled mournfully, eyebrows furrowed in displeasure as he slogged through the quest list. He nudged Oikawa with his knee, ushering him to move over.

  
  
Oikawa hummed in response, only half-listening. He was stockpiling a tidy stack of orbs to use all at once, though the urge to impulse summon was getting harder to ignore. On screen, his best girl Nino smiled cheerfully and skewered the last opponent with magical blades. He smiled back at her as the match ended. Satisfied, he glanced up, but didn't deign to move.

  
  
"It's your punishment for being Pervy-chan," Oikawa added conversationally. "Trying to summon all these half-naked anime men to ogle in public. For shame. They don't even have nipples."

  
  
"Oi, move over. This is my bed. S'too hot," Iwaizumi growled, nudging him more roughly.

  
  
Oikawa made a high pitched whine, and put on a show of laboriously flopping onto his stomach. He wriggled over against the warmth of Iwaizumi's side, who shoved him again.

  
  
"There's not enough room because your bed was made for a small person," Oikawa stated. "You'll have to forgive me for being so much taller than you--"

  
  
Their phones were forgotten for a brief moment as Iwaizumi put Oikawa into a headlock. Oikawa screeched as Iwaizumi ruined his hair, then ground his knuckles against his scalp to add insult to injury. Oikawa managed to jam his clever fingers up in Iwaizumi's ticklish armpit, startling a whoop out of him.

 

Iwaizumi retaliated by flexing his bicep, effectively choking Oikawa until he slapped the mattress in ignoble defeat. "I give, I give! Your massive gorilla arm nearly popped my head off," Oikawa panted, cheeks flushed.

  
  
"Don't act like you don't love it, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi smirked.

  
  
"Now my fingers smell like pit stains," Oikawa sniffed disdainfully.

  
  
"I told you it's too fuckin' hot in here. Just move over already."

  
  
Oikawa sighed and obliged him his victory, but only by a few inches. He retrieved his phone, then peered over Iwaizumi's shoulder as he did the same.

  
  
"Are you ready to summon? Who are you hoping for?" he nosed in, leaning his chin into Iwaizumi's shoulder.

  
  
Iwaizumi huffed, allowing him. "I need a good flying unit, so I was going to go for the wyvern girl if I get more orbs. But first I want the king, the axe guy with the floatie."

  
  
"Iwa-chan doesn't even know their names," Oikawa chided. "You're talking about Xander. He's the crown prince of Nohr, not the king. And the adorable floatie is named Lilith."

  
  
"I don't care, dumbass," Iwaizumi defended. "I only played Awakening. You only had time to play Fates because you had to rest your knee and got benched for a month. I was still busy with volleyball."

  
  
Oikawa made an offended noise, and dug the point of his chin into Iwaizumi's meaty shoulder, making him grunt. "Casual. Of course you'd like beach Xander, he's shirtless and has the shoulder-to-waist ratio of Captain America. You like Frederick and Chrom, too. You're into buff guys, right, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa snipped.

  
  
Iwaizumi tried to shove Oikawa aside, but Oikawa slung his arm around his waist, pinning him to the mattress. Iwaizumi rolled over and flipped him easily, settling his weight on top of Oikawa's flailing legs.

  
  
"Yeah, like someone who could beat me in wrestling. Rest in pieces, Shittykawa."

  
  
"What does THAT mean, I'm an athlete too! I'm totally buff—"

  
  
Iwaizumi's burst of laughter was loud, long, and more than a little uncalled for. Oikawa sank into a sulk, nose scrunched and eyes narrowed at his ungrateful boyfriend sitting on top of him. "Just for that, I'm going to color snipe greens and get Xander before you," he muttered.

  
  
"Go for it," Iwaizumi grinned.

  
  
"You don't deserve Xander. You don't even know him. He's the best Nohrian."

  
  
"Uh-huh."

  
  
"Whatever. Chrobin trash."

  
  
"You like Chrobin too. Nohrian scum."

  
  
"You don't know what that's from! Also shut up."

  
  
They both tapped at their phones in silence for a bit, though Oikawa kept sneaking glances up at Iwaizumi. His thighs were starting to go numb under Iwaizumi's bulk, but no sooner did he start to fidget than Iwaizumi laid down on top of him, head resting on Oikawa's chest.

 

Oikawa sighed contentedly and spared a hand to lazily stroke through Iwaizumi's fluffy hair, his other hand still scrolling through junk summons. It was much too hot to lay like this, sticky sweat pooling between their stomachs, but the fan buzzed on diligently, trying to preserve the moment just a little longer.

  
  
"Fuck," Iwaizumi growled.

  
  
"Show me, show me," Oikawa sang, wriggling underneath Iwaizumi's dense weight.

  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Iwaizumi cursed louder. "You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me. This is your fault, somehow. You cursed my orbs."

  
  
Oikawa's laughter spilled over, joyful and bright. He smiled his most winning smile, and waited for Iwaizumi to show him the phone.

  
  
"I can't," Iwaizumi groaned. "That was my last orb. Fuck this stupid game. Why did I let you talk me into downloading this crap."

  
  
Oikawa finally pried the phone from his fist, and whistled in admiration.

  
  
Not one, not two, but _four_ sunny summer Elises smiled back at him from the lobby.

  
  
"Ehhh, you're into the little sister type? What a pervert," Oikawa sang. "I thought you were going for this guy!"

  
  
He winked and tilted his phone so that Iwaizumi could see his summoning circle. Sparkling at the top like a scantily-clad star atop a Christmas tree was the sprite of the one and only Prince Xander and his trusty Lilith.

 

Iwaizumi snatched his phone and hoisted it above his head, bearing his weight down so that Oikawa couldn't squirm free.

  
  
"I'm deleting your account, Shittykawa."

  
  
"Iwa-chaaaan! Don't hate me because I'm taller and cuter and my luck is better than yours!"

  
  
"I have to break the curse. It's the only way."

  
  
"Iwa-chan, don’t you dare! I have so many more five-stars than you!"

  
  
With the strength born of pure desperation, Oikawa wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi's waist and wrenched sideways, toppling them both off the mattress and onto the floorboards with a thud.

 

The phones clattered harmlessly aside, but the hard-working fan was sent skittering along the floor as they rolled into the desk. Iwaizumi had a fistful of Oikawa's hair, and Oikawa was viciously twisting Iwaizumi's nipples, when Iwaizumi's mother hollered at them to stop roughhousing indoors and take it outside. They paused for all of one second, panting and sweaty, before they collapsed into laughter.

  
  
Iwaizumi leaned in close, kissing Oikawa on the temple before murmuring in his ear, "Oh, and for that I'm deleting your Pokemon Go, too."

  
  
"Touch my Lugia and I'll make all your tosses exactly one centimeter higher than you can jump," Oikawa smiled sweetly before kissing him back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> shout-outs to lin, who managed to summon an entire adorable army of beach elise before _finally_ getting her first xander right before the banner end (a happy ending!!), and kiri, who downloaded FEH specifically to troll me by summoning every character i want and STILL plays every day but doesn't know any of the actual fire emblem games :)))) 


End file.
